Fifi And The Wolf 2
'Summary' Fifi and Wolf are at it again. Fifi being herself and Wolf hating every bit of it. 'Transcript' (Shows Wolf at a Coffee Shop when Fifi jumps in the seat next to him) Fifi: HI WOLFY WOLF! Wolf: (Brow twitches) Hello idiot. Fifi: What are you doing? Wolf: Hating you at the moment. Fifi: How do you do that? Wolf: Naturally. Fifi: Doe that mean you wuv me? Wolf: (Breathes in sharply) That can never be so far from the truth than it already is you idiot deseased retarded shit brain. Fifi: I have a brain?! Wolf: Yes even though you never needed it. Fifi: YAY! Yay! I have a brain! Wolf: Fifi will you... Fifi: There's a brain in my head! Wolf: No stop it no... Fifi: I thought i couldn't think before but now I can! Wolf: Will you just shut the... Fifi: (sings) If I only had a brain. Wolf: SHUT UP!!! Fifi: Okey Dokey Pokey. Wolf: Thank you. Fifi: Now you owe me a kissy wissy on the cheeky weeky. Wolf: Fuck no! there is no way in all the creations of hevean and hell that could make me do such a abomination of a act like that! Fifi: Well since you are my boyfriend I think you should... Wolf: DEAR GOD, I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!!! I WOULD RATHER DIP MY BALLS IN BOILING OIL AND PLACE A SANDER OVER MY PENIS THAN EVEN CALL YOU SOMEONE I HAD A SPECK OF RESPECT FOR!!! Fifi: that sounds like it hurts. Wolf: NO SHIT IT WOULD!!! IT WOULD FEEL LIKE HEAVEN THAN HAVING TO BE AROUND YOU!!! Fifi: you would do something so yucky like that? Wolf: Fuck yes i would. you have no idea how many people in this world that i would kill in the worst ways anyone could dream in a nightmare. Fifi: Wow, i never knew you were such a violent person. Wolf: (long pause) WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THIS TIME!?!?! I AM A GOD DAMN MURDERING PSYCHOPATH, WHO KILLS ANY GOD DAMN PERSON YOUNG OR OLD, FOR THE GOD DAMN REASON OF GETTING A GOD DAMN BONER!!! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THIS AFTER ALL THE FUCKING TIME YOU HAVE FOLLOWED ME LIKE A RETARD DRAWN TO YOUR OWN RETARDED PERSONALITY!?!?! Fifi: I just have a witty observation to notice it now. Haven't you known about how violent you are? Wolf: OH HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!! YOU ARE STUPID!!! HOW ARE YOU SO STUPID!!! YOU SHOULDN'T FUCKING EXIST FOR BEING THIS STUPIDI!!! STOP ACTING SO STUPID!!! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE YOU CAN BE THIS STUPID!!! THERE MUST BE A FUCKING REASON WHY YOU ARE STILL HERE TO HAVE THE PURPOSE OF STILL BEING THIS STUPID!!! Fifi: That's because everyone wuvs me. Wolf: GOD DAMN IT!!! YOU INBRED OF STUPIDITY AND RETARDEDNESS!!! EVERY RETARDED PERSON IN THE WORLD NOW SHOULD HAVE GAINED THE INTELLECT OF A FUCKING ROCKET SCIENTIST FOR ME SEEING HOW STUPID AND RETARDED YOU CAN ACTUALLY BE!!! THIS PLANET SHOULD BE DESTROYED FOR HAVING YOU ON IT TO MAKE IT A MISTAKE OF CREATION!!! THE WHOLE HUMAN RACE SHOULD BE WIPE OUT IN THE MOST GRUESOME WAY TO ATTONE FOR HAVING YOU AS A HUMAN BEING!!! GO FUCK YOURSELF WITH A LAUNCHED NUCLEAR MISSILE UNTIL IT EXPLODES AND SEND YOU TO A HELL WHERE THEY CAN ACTUALLY TOLERATE YOUR PATHETIC EXISTENCE WITHOUT HAVING THEM KILL THEMSELVES TO ESCAPE THE KIND OF MORON YOU CAN TRULY BE!!! I WISH YOU THE WORST OF FUTURE TO BE CURSED ON YOU ONE HUNDRED TIMES OVER AGAIN TO THE WORST THING YOU CAN IMAGINE IF YOU EVEN HAD A BRAIN TO FUNCTION THE ABILITY TO THINK YOU GOD! DAMN!! FUCKING!!! IDIOT!!! (pants heavily) (Fifi stares slightly shocked at Wolf) Wolf: Did that get through to you at all? Fifi: Why do cookies taste sweet without sprinkles? Wolf: SON OF A BI... fuck it, just fuck it. What's the use? Fifi: (kisses Wolf) My hero! Wolf: You know what? I don't care if you can't process me hating you or die. (put's on his cyborg suit and cracks his knuckles) I am going to continue to beat the retardedness out of you till I tire of it. (Wolf starts to beat Fifi across the city and through buildings and continue across the world with merciless agression. Wolf didn't care what or who got in the way as long as he got to keep beating Fifi in an endless beat down) End ''COMMENT YOUR POLL VOTE'' *1/5 Unicorn Barf! *2/5 It was like Meh. *3/5 I guess it was... pretty good. *4/5 This is like crazy right? *5/5 CUZ I'M AWESOME Category:Short Episode Category:Episodes Category:December Releases